


Early Dessert

by Adam_Irons



Series: RWBY Requests [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, F/F, Face-Sitting, Facial, Felching, Foot Jobs, Futa!Blake, Futanari, Humiliation, Illusions, Outdoor Sex, Paizuri, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam_Irons/pseuds/Adam_Irons
Summary: Neo takes Blake out on a special date to celebrate the one year anniversary of their relationship, with the condition that Blake not be allowed to wear any clothes, and Neo gets to tease her as much as she likes.





	Early Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> This was suggested by The Another One.
> 
> If you have your own suggestion, feel free to leave a comment, and I'll see about getting round to it eventually. I have quite a few that I'm due to write at the moment, but I'll try to get through as many as I can as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!

Blake hated her girlfriend sometimes for the things she made her do. At least, she pretended she did, always acting as though she resented the girl for always encouraging her to perform such humiliating and degrading tasks for seemingly no reason other than her own sick pleasure. There really was no point to her act though. Neo knew, and always had known, that Blake loved nothing more than to be humiliated, degraded, and generally treated like shit, be it in private or in public. The cat Faunus was undeniably head over heels for the petite little sadist, since she always ended up agreeing to whatever twisted idea the ice cream fanatic had concocted for her.

Today was no different.

To celebrate their one year anniversary, Neo had invited her Faunus girlfriend to the fanciest, most expensive restaurant in all of Vale. Blake daren’t ask Neo where she got the money to afford to take her there, instead simply rejoicing at the opportunity to dine at the classiest place in the city, possibly even in the entire kingdom. Of course, it wouldn’t be a proper celebration unless Neo found a way to incorporate either one of her own or Blake’s fetishes into their evening.

The catch was that throughout the evening, Blake was not allowed to wear any form of clothing whatsoever, with the exception of a black collar that Neo had bought her girlfriend for their anniversary. The collar could have been passed off as a choker, had it not been for the writing across it that read ‘Neo’s Bitch’. 

Blake had initially refused, before Neo pointed out that she could use her semblance to create the illusion that she was fully clothed, so that nobody would so much as bat an eyelid at the naked Faunus. Upon hearing this, Blake refused a few more times, before ‘reluctantly’ accepting. Honestly, if Neo had asked her enough times, Blake probably would have gone naked without the illusion.

As a result of their arrangement, the pair of girl’s were currently being seated at their table for two, with the short pink and brown haired girl fully clothes, and her raven haired counterpart completely naked, except for her collar. Neo’s illusion meant that while everybody besides her and Blake could see the Faunus wearing clothes, they thankfully couldn't see her collar.

After Neo sat down, Blake followed suit, her bare ass being seated on the cushioned chair at the table. Of course, Neo had ensured that they were seated at a table slap bang in the middle of the restaurant, so that they were surrounded by people. Blake shifted awkwardly in her seat, knowing that nobody else saw her as naked, but still paranoid nonetheless. With exhibitionism being one of Blake’s many fetishes, it wasn’t long before her penis began to twitch, and before long, she found herself with a raging erection in the middle of the restaurant.

“Neo, I don’t know about this...” Blake told the pink and brown eyed girl. Neo looked up at her from across the table, smiling sweetly, before her eyes returned to the menu to pick out a starter. Despite her expressed worry, deep down, a small part of Blake secretly hoped for Neo to cancel the illusion right then and there, exposing her hermaphrodite girlfriend to the entire restaurant. Neo was having far too much fun watching Blake squirm in discomfort to do such a thing though. Instead, she thought she’d toy with her pet kitten for a while.

As Blake also scanned the menu, trying to act inconspicuous and trying even harder to ignore her rock hard erection, when all of a sudden, something soft began to rub her cock under the table. The cat girl looked down to see that Neo had taken off her white heels, and was stroking Blake’s cock up and down with her bare foot. She bit her lip, looking up at the girl to see that she wasn’t even trying to hide the fact that she was so obviously giving her a footjob under the table, instead looking directly into Blake’s amber eyes.

Neo’s strokes were slow, but the girl was an expert in all forms of pleasure, knowing exactly what to do to give Blake the maximum amount of pleasure. Blake’s face glowed a deep crimson colour, struggling to stifle a moan when Neo’s toes began to play with the throbbing head of her cock. If she wasn’t careful, she was going to cum right here.

“N-Not here...” The flustered Faunus warned her girlfriend. Neo simply ignored her protest, continuing to tease her sensitive member with her foot. After that, Blake made no further attempt to convince Neo to stop. She had warned her, there was nothing else she could do except allow herself to get lost in the moment, enjoying her soft petite foot as it stroked her member.

Before long, Blake felt Neo’s other bare foot begin to work her shaft too, the dainty foot joining the other as she used both to stroke her girlfriend’s hard cock. Blake could hardly contain herself, especially once she found herself rapidly approaching orgasm. 

“N-Neo...” Blake whimpered, as she felt herself about to cum. All it would take was a few more strokes, and she would shower Neo’s feet in her hot mess, when all of a sudden, the feet were gone, leaving Blake on the very edge of climaxing, but not quite giving her the release she wanted.

The cat Faunus whined in denial. Neo simply smirked at her girlfriend’s frustration, acting casually despite her counterpart being clearly flustered. The smaller girl continued looking through the menu, ignoring the Faunus’ stiff cock for a few minutes while they both decided what they were going to order.

After a few minutes, once Blake had decided what she was going to order, she felt her girlfriends dainty feet return to her crotch, playing with her tender balls with her toes for a while, before running her soles up the length of either side of the girl’s long shaft. The cat girl let out a faint gasp, inaudible to any of the restaurant’s other customers, but not to Neo, much to the girl’s amusement.

The girl carried on for a few more minutes, her feet slowly stroking up and down the length of Blake’s thick hard rod, slowly edging her closer and closer to climaxing, as both girl’s succeeded to varying degrees at looking inconspicuous. Neo was doing a good job, able to keep herself composed. Blake, on the other hand, was struggling to keep herself together, getting all hot and bothered due to her girlfriend’s constant teasing with her feet.

Neo felt Blake’s member throb with the need to cum, as the girl gasped, almost about to orgasm right then; she simply couldn’t have that.

Just as Blake was on the verge of orgasming, for the second time that evening, the source of her pleasure – Neo’s feet – were quickly removed from her cock. This time, Blake couldn’t help but let out an audible whimper, in denial, earning her the suspicious glances of a few people, though none of them had any clue what had prompted the sound, and soon went back about their meals.

Neo grinned up at her Faunus girlfriend, blowing her a kiss from across the table. At first glance of the adorable multicoloured haired girl, one wouldn’t think that she was such a little control freak, having absolute jurisdiction over her girlfriend’s orgasms, as well as spending a large chunk of her free time teasing or torturing the poor girl. This was far from the first time that Neo had toyed with Blake in public, and certainly not the first time that Blake had been naked in public, but nevertheless, the risk of being caught and the sheer thrill of it never wore off on the cat girl, leaving her just as horny and desperate to cum as she was the first time Neo had publically shamed and humiliated her.

“Neo! Please let me cum!” Blake whispered to her girlfriend. Neo pretended to think about this for a few seconds, before shaking her head, much to Blake’s frustration. Blake knew this game; no doubt she would have to ‘earn’ her orgasm.

“...what do I have to do?” She asked, glancing around to make sure that nobody was watching her. Not that they would have any reason to, as far as they were concerned she was still fully clothed. Nevertheless, the cat girl couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed to see that not one person was looking her way.

Suddenly, Blake felt Neo’s feet return to her throbbing cock yet again, her girlfriend having waited until she was no longer on edge before deciding to tease her once more. Blake looked up this time to see Neo on her scroll, and almost immediately afterwards, Blake’s own scroll vibrated on the table. Picking it up, she saw a message from Neo. Communication with the petite girl was often a tricky thing with her being mute. Then again, it was always Blake that had to do the begging – Neo had other ways of telling her girlfriend what to do, which if she was being honest, Blake probably preferred. Neo would point or gesture to her, as if training her like she would with a dog, making the Faunus feel even more humiliated, which only resulted in her getting more and more aroused. If she ever disobeyed Neo, or misunderstood an order, there was usually a painful slap to the face or riding crop to the ass waiting for her until she got it right.

Blake read the message, Neo’s feet never relenting on her cock, but never allowing her to cum. The message was one word: ‘Order’. Before Blake could question it, their waitress was standing right beside their table. The new woman didn’t bat an eyelid at Blake, with Neo’s illusion working perfectly well on her and fooling her into not seeing the hermaphrodite Faunus receiving a footjob from the cute girl opposite her.

Blake did as she had been instructed, ordering hers and Neo’s starters, all with her girlfriends feet stroking her aching cock. She had almost alerted the waitress to her situation, when neo had curled her toes around the head of Blake’s penis, slathering them in the girl’s precum and causing her to yelp in surprise, only to be forced to brush it off as nothing to the waitress.

As soon as the waitress left, Blake’s scroll vibrated again, with Neo having sent her another message. She figured the girl must have been using her semblance to make it look like she wasn’t on her scroll while she sent the message to her. This time it read; ‘Good girl, kitten. It’s time for your reward x ’.

Blake waited with bated breath, as Neo’s foot returned to work, gently stroking Blake’s throbbing member and easing her slowly towards orgasm. Neo smirked up at her, watching her face as she quickly came closer and closer to cumming. Finally, once she was there, Neo gave Blake a few more strokes, pushing her over the edge, before removing her foot from her groin entirely, leaving Blake to orgasm without her foot.

The cat Faunus cursed Neo under her breath, as her body was flooded with pleasure, and her aching cock spurted thick ropes of cum out from the tip of it, splattering her hot white mess all over Neo’s feet. The petite girl smirked at having ruined her girlfriend’s first orgasm of the evening, as she rubbed her feet together, making sure that every inch of them was slathered with Blake’s lovely white cream.

Blake sighed in relief, sitting back a little in her chair and panting. Neo snapped her fingers, attracting the Faunus’ attention again, before pointing downwards with a stern look on her face. Blake frowned, causing Neo to gesture under the table, and then point at her own tongue, grinning as Blake realised what Neo expected her to do.

“Neo I can’t! People will see!” Blake protested. Neo crossed her arms across her chest, looking annoyed, until her Faunus girlfriend finally dropped the act.

“Fine.” She told her. Blake had eaten her own cum plenty of times, even off of Neo’s feet on more than one occasion, but never having done so in public. This was one of the reasons that Blake loved Neo; the creative little evil genius always found new and innovative ways to mix and match hers and Blake’s fetishes, never letting a dull moment pass in their entire sexual relationship.

Blake clumsily knocked her knife off of the table and kicked it under, attracting the attention of the couple on the next table. For a second, Blake thought they might have been able to see her naked through Neo’s illusion, before they both glanced down in the direction her knife had fallen. The Faunus girl rolled her eyes, smiling at her own clumsiness, as the couple returned to their conversation, and she got down on all fours under the table. Fortunately, the tablecloth came down just enough to hide almost all of Blake’s body as she hid under there, with Neo’s cum soaked feet directly in front of her face.

The cat girl immediately went to work, taking Neo’s left foot in her hands, only for Neo to kick them away. Blake guessed she only wanted her to use her tongue.

Never being one to disappoint or disobey her dominating girlfriend, Blake did as she was encouraged to. The cat girl eagerly stuck out her tongue, running it along the sole of Neo’s foot and catching all of her own creamy semen on her tongue as it threatened to drip onto the floor. Neo silently giggled, a little ticklish, as Blake’s wet lips kissed and licked her foot all over. The girl had really made a mess all over her feet, leaving no part of them untouched by at least a bit of Blake’s white mess, Blake thought, as she lapped up all of her own cum like the good little pet they both knew she was.

As Blake continued to clean her left foot, Neo raised her right in the air, taking a second to find Blake’s face, before she began to rub her foot all over the girl. Blake flinches, as her face soon became decorated in her own mess due to Neo’s sick idea. She couldn’t possibly show her face above the table now, not after what Neo was doing to her, could she?

Nevertheless, the cat girl obediently continued to clean Neo’s foot, working her tongue all over her sole, top and sides of her foot, moving down the her heel and ankle, and even in between her toes, playfully sucking on them, much to the girl’s amusement. All the while she was doing this, Blake found her face being smothered by Neo’s foot, which deposited copious amounts of semen onto her. Once Neo estimated the cat’s face to be adequately decorated in her own cum, she wiped most of what was left over the girl’s bare chest and tits, even pinching her nipple between her toes playfully, earning a surprised gasp from Blake.

After her left foot had been sufficiently licked clean, albeit now soaked in the Faunus’ saliva, Neo aimed her right foot at the girl’s face. Fortunately this one wasn’t as bad, with most of Blake’s cum having been rubbed off onto her face or tits. It didn’t take Blake long to clean this, only having to slurp up her mess from the parts that Neo hadn’t been able to smear onto her face, mainly her heel, ankle and in between her dainty cute toes that the cat girl loved to suck on.

Finally, Neo placed both her feet on the floor, indicating that Blake was done, and for her to get up. Blake, however, was very reluctant to do so. Everyone might think she was wearing clothes, but they would surely see her face covered in semen, especially once she emerged from being under the table for well over five minutes.

“I can’t come out like this Neo! Pass me a napkin or something!” Blake whispered up to her. Neo looked down under the table, before smirking and shaking her head and going back about her business, leaving Blake to figure this one out on her own.

After being kicked lightly in the ribs by Neo, Blake hesitantly crawled out from under the table. A few pairs of eyes glanced over at the cat Faunus emerging from beneath the table, but none really bothered to look at her enough to notice the obvious mess that covered Blake’s face. Before any of them could take a closer look, the cat girl grabbed her napkin and wiped her face clean, earning her a disappointed pout from her girlfriend, although she thankfully didn’t seem too annoyed.

No sooner had Blake emerged from under the table than the same waitress from earlier arrived back at the table with their starters, delivering both the girl’s their salads.

“Let me know if you ladies need anything else, and enjoy yo–” The waitress began with a smile, before her expression changed as soon as her eyes landed on Blake. Her cheeks turned red, as she composed herself. “Erm, sorry, enjoy your starters...” The waitress quickly hurried off uncomfortably, glancing back at Blake only once.

“What was that about?” The cat girl wondered. Neo couldn’t contain herself, the short woman giggling silently as she looked at Blake. When she had finally calmed down enough, Neo pointed at her own left cheek, indicating that Blake had done a poor job of cleaning her face earlier.

Embarrassed, Blake quickly wiped her cheek with the napkin, only for Neo to shake her head, pointing at the other cheek. The cat girl quickly wiped the last of her semen from her cheek, her face bright red with embarrassment.

“Oh God, do you think she saw?” Blake asked Neo. The pink and brown haired girl nodded, almost proud of the fact that she had humiliated her girlfriend.

Blake looked around the room, the waitress nowhere to be seen, and nobody else seeming to have noticed. Turning back to Neo, the cat girl made sure to keep her head down and avoid any more attention that she told herself was unwanted, but she secretly craved. Just then, Blake felt a presence standing right beside her, and thinking the waitress had returned, she looked up, panicking to think of an excuse, only to see Neo standing there.

“How did you...” Blake began, looking back at Neo’s seat to see her still sitting there, eating her salad. “Wait, which one’s the real you?” The Faunus inquired. The Neo standing next to her pointed to her own chest, indicating that the one sitting at the table was an illusion to fool everyone else, and that nobody but Blake could see the one standing beside her.

With no explanation, Neo got down on her knees, positioning herself between Blake’s legs at the table, and began to strip out of her clothes. She had been wearing a dress similar to the one she had created the illusion of Blake wearing, with shoulder straps that could easily be pulled off. Neo did just that, pulling her dress down enough to expose herself from the waist up, also revealing that she had neglected to wear a bra, allowing Blake’s cock to become hard again as she gazed down at the innocent looking girl between her legs.

Blake didn’t bother to protest this time, simply continuing to eat her salad, or rather trying to, as her girlfriend began to tease her once more, this time by running her tongue up from the base of her cock to the very tip, flicking it off the end teasingly. The cat Faunus stifled a moan, as she felt Neo’s small mouth accept her cock into it, her soft wet lips wrapping around the head as she engulfed it in her mouth. The girl’s tongue circled her head teasingly, as she eased her way down the long shaft, taking in a little more of her cock with each slight bob of her head.

Due to nothing but dumb luck, nobody else but Neo heard Blake as she failed to stop herself from sighing loudly, the girl between her legs grinning as she tasted her girlfriend’s precum, happily lapping it all up. It was difficult to maintain both the illusion of herself sitting at the table and of Blake wearing clothes, especially as she sucked her off, but Neo had tackled more difficult challenges in her life. Nobody else could see anything but the two girl’s having a please meal together, completely unaware of the fact that one of them was sucking the cock of the other one.

Neo popped her mouth off of Blake’s cock, stroking it a couple of times with her hand and using her spit as lube, before kneeling up, pressing her chest up against Blake’s erect cock and squeezing it between her supple round tits. While Blake was a whole cup size larger than Neo, the petite girl’s chest could still pleasure her extremely well, especially when her mouth was thrown into the mix.

Blake sighed again, struggling to maintain her composure as Neo slid her cock between her tits, squeezing it between them as she pushed them together either side of it, playing with her own nipples a little as she did just for fun. Every time Blake’s cock slid up between her tits, Neo dipped the head of her cock in her mouth, spitting on it and in between her breasts for lubrication as she rewarded her girlfriend. She loved the taste and the feel of the Faunus’ member throbbing between her tits and sliding in and out of her mouth, her heartbeat mimicking that of the pulsing shaft that was rubbing up against her chest.

Both girls realised that Blake was going to cum soon, as Blake let out a slightly louder moan, attracting the attention of one or two people, who seemed suspicious of her constant disturbances. Meanwhile, Neo began to ease Blake closer and closer to climaxing, pinching her own nipples a little as she became wet under her dress just from servicing Blake. After just a few more minutes of pleasuring, Blake couldn’t hold back any longer.

“Shit, Neo!” The cat girl moaned, earning several confused looks as she lost control. Neo smirked, leaning her head back as Blake ejaculated, shooting her hot white mess up into the air. Neo looked up, closing her eyes and opening her mouth, allowing herself to be showered in the thick ropey loads of cum that Blake was firing into the air as they fell back down, landing all over her face, chest, and even in her mouth, which she swallowed hungrily.

“Oh my God!” A voice cried out, prompting both Blake and Neo, along with everybody else in the restaurant, to look up at who had shouted. The waitress from earlier, a horrified expression on her face, was pointing directly at the pair of them.

“Can’t you see it?” She shouted.

“Who let a Faunus in here?” A man shouted, glaring at Blake.

“Never mind that; look what they’re doing!” A woman added.

The restaurant occupants began to argue. It seemed that while she was enjoying Blake’s semen, Neo’s semblance had somewhat faltered, meaning that some of the more perceptive customers could see what was really going on. Fortunately, most of the people had no idea what was happening, giving Neo just enough time to grab Blake by the wrists as they both bolted out the back door, leaving the restaurant in chaos and dispute.

The pair rushed out of the door, into an ally. Neo could finally relax and not have to focus on her semblance since they were all alone now. Blake was completely naked, except her choker/collar obviously, some semen having splattered on her thighs. Meanwhile Neo was mostly naked, with just her dress covering the bottom half of her body, which she soon discarded in a nearby dumpster so that she was wearing only her expensive necklace and Blake’s cum.

The two girls exchanged glances, before they burst out laughing, both red in the face and panting.

“That was crazy!” Blake exclaimed, with Neo nodding in agreement, wiping a tear form her eye as she silently chuckled.

Once they had both calmed down, Neo sauntered over to Blake, giving her a loving kiss on the lips and allowing her to taste some of her own cum. Blake kissed Neo back, before the girl pulled away, instead standing over near a wall, putting her hands against it and spreading he legs, revealing her tight asshole to Blake, inviting the girl to fuck her. The cat Faunus was tempted to fuck her right there; no matter how much she fucked Neo, be it ass, throat or pussy, the girl always seemed to remain as tight as a virgin.

“What, here?” Blake asked. Neo looked back at her, nodding at Blake and smiling at her encouragingly. They had done it in more public places to be fair.

The cat girl shrugged, her cock still standing erect as she positioned herself behind Neo, preparing to thrust her cock in between the girl’s ass cheeks. The two had never stated it out loud – with Blake hesitant to admit it and Neo unable to – but it was typically established that Neo was in charge of their relationship, and the boss of Blake. As a result of this unwritten rule, it was a rare treat indeed that Neo allowed Blake to take control, usually with herself being the one dominating the Faunus girl; Blake wasn’t going to waste this chance.

Spreading Neo’s tight supple cheeks apart with her hands, Blake began to probe the girl’s tight red asshole with the tip of her penis, earning an cute excited squeak from Neo. Blake smiled, as she thrust her hips forward gently, pushing the first few inches of her cock into the girl’s ass. Neo’s eyes rolled back in her head as she was skewered on the Faunus’ cock, her tiny hole being forced open by the girl’s cock. Despite having her cum as well as Neo’s saliva coating her cock to use as lube, Blake’s thick girth was still painful for Neo to take in her ass, her eyes watering as the cat girl slid more and more inches of her throbbing member into her.

Luckily, Neo had a very high pain tolerance, or more accurately, she was such a sadist, that the pain only served to further turn her on, filling her body with arousal as she was brutally penetrated by the girl’s member. Once Blake’s cock had been fully engulfed inside Neo’s ass, the girl’s round cheeks squeezing her shaft at the base, Blake began to piston her hips back and forth, sliding her cock in and out of the girl’s rear hole.

Neo whimpered silently in pain, as she allowed herself to be fucked against the wall by her girlfriend, finding her body becoming hot with arousal. Blake sighed, Neo’s tight walls squeezing her desperately aching shaft, her thrusts speeding up as she worked her member in and out of the girl’s rear entrance, the entire length of her cock throbbing inside the girl’s body as she fucked her.

“Fuck, Neo, how do you stay so tight?” Blake muttered, leaning forward to kiss Neo’s neck. The girl threw her head back, silently moaning as Blake continued to use her asshole for her own pleasure. 

It was only a matter of time before Blake began to approach her third orgasm of the evening, with Neo’s perfect little butt being enough alone to get Blake off, let alone seeing the typically dominant girl forced up against a wall and fucked in the ass. After a few minutes of further fucking, Blake was ready to cum, holding Neo’s hips steady with one hand while she lightly grabbed her multicoloured hair with the other.

“Fuck, NEO!” Blake cried, sinking her cock into the girl’s ass as she climaxed. Neo let out a silent moan, as she became even further aroused, but still failed to orgasm as Blake had just done. The mute didn’t make a sound, although enjoyed the feeling of her asshole being pumped full of Blake’s hot cum, feeling it fill her up as Blake deposited load after load of her mess inside the girl.

Finally, the cat Faunus was finished, sliding her cock out carefully form between Neo’s cheeks.

“Wow, Neo, that was fun.” Blake said. The faunus looked back at the girl, only to see her with an annoyed expression on her face; Blake had had three orgasms that evening, and she hadn’t even given Neo one. The petite young woman was standing against the wall, though now facing Blake, frowning and pointing at her tight hole between her already soaking wet folds.

“You want to go AGAIN!?” Blake asked. Neo nodded, as Blake thought about it, but didn’t get much of a choice, as Neo grabbed the cat by her collar, forcing her into a passionate kiss, before releasing her. 

“I suppose I could go again...” Blake thought aloud, though she was getting a little tired. But Neo wanted to go again, and what Neo wanted form Blake, Neo always got. If Neo wanted to fuck, they fucked. If Neo wanted Blake to accompany her to a restaurant naked while she used her semblance to fool other people into thinking she was wearing clothes, all while she teases Blake with footjobs and blowjobs, and making her eat her own cum off of her feet... well, you get the idea.

Blake positioned herself before Neo, pressing the tip of her cock at Neo’s tight entrance, before sliding her head in, almost teasingly at first, before easing more of her length into the petite girl’s hole. Neo bit her lip, wrapping her arms around Blake to pull her in closer and moaning silently in pleasure as her vaginal walls were stretched by her girlfriend’s cock. 

The two had fucked so many times, almost every day for the past year since they’d been together, often more than once per day, yet every time Neo was penetrated by the Faunus, it felt like she was being broken in for the first time. The girl’s had speculated that it was down to Neo’s short stature, with her body being so much smaller than Blake’s, that she may never get used to her huge cock. Whether that was the case, or if she was just blessed, Neo hoped this feeling never left her.

Blake grunted, cursing under her breath as she slid her cock even further into Neo’s hole, the girl’s own arousal making it much easier for Blake to get her cock into her pussy. Once the entire shaft was inside of her girlfriend, Blake once again began to thrust her tired hips, though she was a little slower than before due to her exhaustion. Neo didn’t seem to mind though, simply relishing in the feeling of being fucked, as Blake finally began to build up to granting her an orgasm.

As her obedient girlfriend carried on pleasuring her, Neo lifted her right leg, wrapping it around Blake’s waist to push the girl’s throbbing cock even deeper into her hole. Blake didn’t mind, as Neo did the same with her left leg, crossing her feet over behind Blake, having wrapped her legs around her waist, tying both of their bodies together as she forced the Faunus’ cock deeper into her.

Feeling Blake’s cock begin to pulse inside of her, Neo hoped that the cat girl didn’t orgasm before she had a chance to do so herself. Fortunately, that wouldn’t be the case, as Neo was fucked against the wall, held up only by Blake and her rock hard shaft, she could feel the hot pleasure burning inside of her, knowing it was only a matter of time before she would orgasm herself.

As she thought, with one hard thrust of Blake’s hips, Neo threw her head back, feeling her body be washed over with pleasure as she climaxed. Blake could feel the girl orgasm around her cock, the sensation throughout her body vibrating down Blake’s thick shaft and edging her closer to orgasming too, as the girl’s walls tightened around her cock and she sprayed her sweet juices all over the cat girl’s dick.

After Neo’s first orgasm, it wasn’t much longer until Blake did the same yet again, groaning loudly as her cock swelled inside Neo’s cunt, before she fired her hot thick seed inside of her girlfriend’s uterus, filling her up with her sticky mess as she climaxed. The two girl’s remained locked together for a minute or so after both of them had orgasmed, before Blake slid her cock from between Neo’s wet pussy lips.

“Wow, that was incredible!” Blake exclaimed, as Neo nodded in agreement, her hair a mess and face flustered, as she leaned up to kiss Blake on the lips. “We should probably get going home now though... could you use your semblance to make it look like we’re wearing clothes?” Blake suggested. Neo frowned, shaking her head. “What? But you did it befo–”

Blake was cut off by Neo, as the smaller girl pushed the Fauns to the ground, pushing her onto her back before straddling her, grinning down maliciously at her feline prey. Before Blake could protest, Neo had her thighs either side of Blake’s face, her cum-filled cunt sitting neatly atop the cat Faunus’ mouth, as she faced the girl’s body. Blake squirmed under the girl at first, her arms being pinned under Neo’s legs, before giving in. She knew what she was expected to do, and figured she might as well do it, putting her tongue to work inside Neo.

As she did what was demanded of her, thrusting her tongue between her girlfriend’s wet folds, Blake tasted not only the girl’s sweet juices, but also her own salty thick cum. Despite it not even being the first time that day that Blake would be eating her own semen, the cat faunus was still hesitant, but did what Neo wanted of her anyway, eating out her girlfriend and tasting both of their bodily fluids as she pleasured the girl above her.

Meanwhile, Neo had an idea, leaning forward and taking Blake’s cock in her mouth. Between Neo’s mouth and her pussy on her face, Blake soon became hard again, allowing her girlfriend to suck her off once more, bobbing her head up and down the shaft, giving the cat girl pleasure with her small wet mouth, while Blake did the same to her.

Blake’s mouth became filled with her own cum, and she was forced to swallow it down, although much of it made a mess around her mouth rather than travelling down her gullet and into her belly. She had no idea how much of the mixture of their fluids was from their fuck session a few minutes ago, or how much was from Neo’s currently arousal, but judging by the throbbing of the girl’s clitoris, Neo was just as horny now as she was then.

The girl’s continued to orally pleasure each other for a few more minutes, until one of them orgasmed. As it turned out, the first one to climax was Blake. The cat girl moaned loudly, although it was muffled by Neo’s pussy, as she orgasmed yet again, filling her girlfriend’s mouth with her hot delicious cream, which she swallowed most of, letting the rest of it dirty her face. Almost immediately after making Blake orgasm, the girl’s screaming into her cunt had pushed Neo over the edge. The petite girl silently sighed, as she also came, her sweet juices mixing with the cum that already filled her mouth. Blake guzzled down as much as she could, but once Neo got up off of her, most of both of their fluids made a mess all over her mouth and chest.

Blake was too exhausted to move, although Neo clearly wasn’t as the short girl walked off out of Blake’s sight while the cat girl recovered. Once she was able to though, Blake struggled, but eventually managed to stand up, looking around for Neo, and spotting her by the exit of the ally, fully clothed, wearing her usual everyday outfit.

“Is that an illusion?” Blake panted. Neo shook her head, pointing to behind the dumpster where Balek couldn’t see. “You mean you put a spare set of clothes there before our date?” Neo nodded, smiling cheekily at Blake. “Did you leave some for me?” Neo shook her head, her smile remaining. “Well, can you use your semblance then?” Neo seemed to think about it, before shaking her head, giggling silently and making to walk away.

“Wait! Neo!” Blake called after her girlfriend. “What am I supposed to do? I can’t walk back to Beacon like this!”

Neo pretended to think again, toying with the naked cat Faunus, before clicking her fingers, as if a light bulb had just appeared over her head.

Walking back over to Blake, Neo gestured for her to close her eyes, which the girl hesitantly did – a mistake on Blake’s part, because as soon as she did, she was completely as Neo’s mercy. No sooner had Blake voluntarily deprived herself of her eyesight, Neo grabbed the pair of handcuffs that she had also hidden with her clothes, pinning Blake’s wrists behind her back and cuffing them together.

“HEY! NEO!” Blake shouted, struggling to get out of the cuffs, but it was too late, the metal cuffs already having locked around her wrists, binding them together and making it impossible for her to use her hands. The key was her only way out, and she doubted that Neo would be surrendering that anytime soon.

Neo chuckled, as Blake protested, grabbing a hold of the cat girl’s collar and dragging her over to the corner of the ally, before producing a leash, locking it onto the Faunus’ collar and tying the other end to a pipe. The leash was barely three or four metres long, leaving Blake with very little room to move.

“Come on, Neo, this isn’t funny now!” Blake told her, panicking a bit, but undeniably aroused as the girl unbuckled both of her belts. Neo took her smaller belt, wrapping it twice around Blake’s ankles, before buckling it, binding her ankles together, before using her larger belt to do the same to Blake’s knees, though it only went around once. After making sure they were tight enough, Neo pushed Blake, watching her fall to the ground, squirming in discomfort as her legs were forced together, unable to escape.

“Neo why are you doing this?” Blake asked, as her cock became erect once again, although she would have no way to satisfy herself. Neo smirked down at her, before shrugging, giggling as she produced the last item. 

Tying the blindfold around Blake’s eyes, Neo proceeded to give her girlfriend cock a few teasing licks of her tongue, before giving the cat girl a kiss on the lips.

“Neo, let me go!” Blake demanded, unable to see at all or move very much. “Neo please let me go!” she tried begging, but it was no use. For whatever reason, Neo was ignoring her.

After a few minutes of begging, Blake came to the conclusion that Neo must have left her there, blindfolded, naked, and tied up, completely helpless, and in such a public space. She would be out of sight of anybody walking past the ally, but if anyone ventured down there, the cat Faunus wasn’t hard to spot. She felt to betrayed, so helpless, so... excited!  
Neo had known Blake’s mind more than even she had. Being tied up, dominated, humiliated and shamed in public; this was Blake’s dream come true! The cat girl smiled.

“Thank you Neo...” She said to herself, as she settled down in the public space.

Meanwhile, Neo watched her girlfriend, smiling down at the helpless girl who was unaware that she had never left. Once the cat girl fell asleep in her awkward position, Neo removed her own clothes, folding them neatly beside the cat girl. With that, she began to walk back home, stark naked with only the slight cover of the late evening’s darkness, promising herself to make sure to go back to have more fun with Blake in the morning.


End file.
